Star Trek Armada: Rise of the Federation
by Sage1988
Summary: Based off of the game Star Trek Armada. A Borg invasion bring conflict to the galaxy again, now can the Federation and its allies bring peace once again? Based on Federation levels.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Star Trek or any of its elements_

_The lines will probably be different _

_This is based on how I play the game_

**Chapter 1 - Premonition**

Four ships cruised into the system dominated by a Gas Giant. The largest ship, named the _USS Enterprise_ NCC-1701-E, a _Sovereign class_ starship led the formation, accompanied by the _USS Jupiter_ and the _USS Templar_, _Akira class_ ships with a construction ship at the rear.

On the bridge of the Enterprise, its commanding officer Captain Picard was discussing the mission with Commander Riker, his first officer; the bearded younger man saw it as a milk run but a necessary one. The Captain then went to make his log

"_Captain's log Stardate 53670.9: Now that the Dominion War is over Starfleet is begin its recovery and rebuilding. Many outposts were destroyed by the conflict and now we are heading to the Barisa Sector to rebuild the mining operation there. The reason that the Enterprise, Jupiter and Templar are accompanying is that there are reports of renegade Dominion ships in the area. Despite the Federation-Dominion treaty some elements of the Dominion refuse to accept that the war is over." _

The four ships travelled to the orbit of a Dilithium moon and started building the outpost.

The construction vessel built a Starbase to act as a headquarters for the sector which started training new personnel and had just started work on a mining station when two Jem'Hadar attack ships streamed in firing their Polaron beams.

Immediately the three federation ships turned about to face them and the Starbase opened fire with its Phaser cannons. The heavy fire proved too much for one of the attack ships, which splintered and exploded and the second was pounded by quantum torpedoes and phasers from the advancing Federation ships. Its shields buckled and then engines faltered, leaving the small ship crippled in space.

Captain Picard had an idea for the defence of the sector, he turned to his first officer and said "Number one, prepare away teams. Board that ship and take control"

Will Riker nodded and said "Aye Sir" and went with the security officer and then Picard turned to Data

"Data tell the Starbase to start getting away teams of its own ready to board"

Data replied "Aye Sir"

Soon parties from both the Enterprise and Starbase transported aboard the stricken ship and the weakened Jem'Hadar soon fell to the phasers of the away teams who took control and with their superior engineering skill had the ship's systems back online and the captured ship took position over the Starbase while the _Akira class_ ships stayed over the Mining Station now complete for its protection. The _Enterprise_ and the Attack ship were soon fully crewed and repaired and waited for the next wave.

Soon after it came; three ships this time. But the guns of the Federation forces soon disabled them and they joined the Federation fleet by conquest. After that six more came and were swiftly captured. Things were just starting to settle down again when the helm officer noticed something odd

"Captain, I'm detecting temporal distortions in the area"

Picard looked on with curiosity. There hadn't been anything of the kind in this sector before so they had to know what was going on

"On screen" he ordered

On the big viewing screen at the front of the bridge an image of a swirling white vortex appeared. The vortex grew larger and larger till three objects came speeding out.

One was a Federation Starship from the looks of it. Some the elements resembled a _Sovereign class_ ship but with a larger saucer which went a tip like a _Intrepid class_ ship and with a large box shaped unit mounted between the saucer and the nacelles.

The ship struck a cord with Captain Picard "That ship I've seen it before"

But chasing the burning Federation ship were two sphere shaped craft, that struck fear into the hearts of the Starfleet.

The Borg

The communication system chimed as the helm officer said "We're picking up a distress call from the Starship"

"On screen"

The picture of a damaged Federation ship and Borg spheres was replaced by a picture of a bridge much like that of a _Defiant class_ with a middle aged fair haired man in the middle. He started to say quickly in a slightly panicked way

"This is Captain Thaddeus Denning of the _USS Premonition_ we are under attack from the Borg. To any ships in the area this is the _USS Premonition_."

But then the transmission was cut off by the Borg and Picard moved into action. Even though the strange ship wasn't recognised as a Federation Starship, they couldn't just leave them to the Borg. So he quickly devised a plan.

Having his crew and those on the other ships replicate projectile weapons like the TR-116 rifles and pistols, all the ships set out to save the newly arrived starship.

Dispatching the captured Jem'Hadar ships to a location nearby to wait and the three Federation Starships streamed in, firing everything they had to distract the circling spheres from their prey.

In response to the larger threat the spheres shifted their attack to the incoming ships. And then the Federation ships drew them away from the damaged _Premonition_, one sphere following the _Enterprise_ and _Templar_, while the other followed the _Jupiter_ another way.

The sphere following the _Enterprise_ and _Templar_ found its self surrounded by Starfleet ships and was boarded the moment that their combined fire lowered its shields and was soon in Federation hands. All ships then proceeded to go back to base for the next part of the battle plan.

Meanwhile the _Jupiter_; Under fire it ran for a Mutara nebula nearby to lose its attacker, it dived into the nebula and its greater speed at impulse allowed it to get out of sensor range of the sphere and escape back to base.

But the construction ship had played a part as well, while the starships had gotten the Borg away, the construction ship had tractor beamed the _Premonition_ back to base so she would be safe.

After all ships were reloaded and repaired they set out to defeat the last Borg sphere, finding it in the same nebula that the _Jupiter_ had lost it in trying to decide what to do now it was severed from the Collective. Some the space around them lit up with Phaser and torpedo fire, ripping into the Borg ship and then transporting crew aboard and swiftly taking over the ship.

After returning to base, the _Premonition_ was up and running and hailed the _Enterprise_. The same middle aged fair haired man from before reappeared on the Federation Flag ship's view screen, but he now appeared to be at ease if a little in awe by the _Enterprise_ captain

"The legendary Captain Picard; It's an honour to meet you sir"

"Captain Denning, you and your ship do not appear in the Starfleet registry"

"That is because it does not yet exist. We've come from the future to warn of a coming Borg invasion"

"Captain, the Federation has strict rules regarding interference in time, I can not" but before Picard could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a frustrated Captain Denning

"Captain, where I come from the Federation barely exists! Earth, Vulcan, Bajor, Qronos, their all assimilated worlds. The Borg Invasion began with the destruction of Outpost 312 and spread outwards. Only if we defeat them there will we have a chance"

So after that last line the _Premonition_ cut transmission and started to repair itself while Picard went to report to Admiral Hartford in the ready room off the bridge

"Jean-Luc, the _Premonition's_ claims must be investigated if there is the possibility of a Borg Invasion. We recently lost contact with Outpost 312 just as they said we would. I want you to go there and investigate. Hartford out" and his image on the screen was replaced by the Starfleet logo

Leaving the captured ships and two _Akira class_ to watch over the newly rebuild outpost and the _Premonition_; the _Enterprise_ sped away, hoping they weren't too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Star Trek or any of its elements or characters_

**Chapter 2 – Paradise Revisited**

_Baku System Briar Patch_

Above the beautiful green and blue world of Baku, a small Federation base sat vigil. A standard Starbase with a shipyard and mining colony nearby, but around those space stations to bolster its defences were pulse phaser turrets and a small fleet of four ships; 2 _Akira class_ vessels, 2 _Venture class_ scout ships and one larger than normal _Defiant class_ starship.

The leading ship of the small task force was the _USS Avenger_, the _Defiant class_ ship. The acting captain of this small but mighty ship was Ambassador Worf. Temporarily recalled from his duties on the Klingon Homeworld, he had been as of yet left in the dark as to why this was but a communication from Admiral Hartford was about to impart to him the details.

Sitting in the Captain's ready room, Worf activated his screen to reveal the Admiral's face stern and unmoved by emotion

"Ambassador Worf, the Son'a who have refused to return to Baku and reintegrated into the Baku population are rallying a force to take the planet by force. You have been ordered to try and reach a negotiated peace if possible, but if not possible then defend the Baku by any means necessary. Until the situation is resolved, Avenger is under your command, understood Worf"

Worf nodded "Understood Admiral. Worf out" and the big Klingon pressed the shut down key to deactivate the screen, making it go blank.

Then the communications system sounded and the helmsman Lieutenant Patterson's voice said

"Ambassador to the Bridge, three Son'a ships approaching on an intercept course, their weapons are charged"

Worf got out of his chair and proceeded to the Bridge, a wave of nostalgia hit him as he stepped onto the bridge of a Defiant class, reminding him of those times when he was serving on Deep Space Nine, but he shook himself now was not the time to be distracted.

On the view screen the image of the approaching Son'a vessels came closer and Worf sat in the Captain's name and ordered

"Hail them" and the helmsman sent a standard hail

"Their responding" the Lieutenant reported and the sound of a gruff Son'a was heard

"Federation scum, leave this system it is our sovereign territory"

Worf responded as if he hadn't heard what the Son'a had said "This is Ambassador Worf of the United Federation of Planets. Your presence here is a violation of Baku space. We request that your ships vacate the area immediately" Wolf held his breathe waiting for a response, but he knew from his experience with the Son'a that they would not back down; this was heading for a rumble

He was not proven wrong as the Son'a responded "This area belonged to years before the Federation came. Leave or we will destroy you" and Worf bristled from their threats and his subconscious excitement at battle peaked but was not shown by his Starfleet resolve

"Any attempt to infringe the sovereignty of the Baku and any hostile action against a Federation vessel will be regarded as an act of war" Worf warned

"So be it Ambassador" the smug sounding Son'a said as he cut the communication

"Ambassador, the Son'a ships are forming into attack formation and increasing speed" Lieutenant Patterson reported

"All ships and stations, Battlestations" Worf ordered

The Starbase deployed its Pulse Phaser Cannons, the Pulse turrets did the same thing and the starships powered up their phasers, shields and photon torpedoes.

As the three Son'a ships screamed down towards the Federation outpost the long range pulse phaser cannons of the station opened first, hammering the shields of the leading cruiser while the Starships moved to intercept the two smaller ships.

The _Avenger_ blasted past the small destroyer, its pulse phasers firing strafing the weaker ship which under the brutal fire suffered a warp core breach.

_Avenger_ swung around and flew at the larger cruiser which was on fire by continual barrage of pulse phaser fire from the station. Carrying out a strafing run on the flaming ship, pounding it with quantum torpedoes and dropping anti-matter mines as it past which ripped into the hull and caused the ship to fracture into thousands of pieces.

The _Akira's_ meanwhile had let rip with their own phasers and torpedoes, reducing the destroyer, to a pile of molten slag. With the first wave now dealt with Worf order the ships back to the Starbase to resume defence position over the planet.

Worf on the _Avenger_ ordered "Science Station, do a long range sensor scan of the area. How many Son'a ships are left in the area?"

A young Bolian woman went to work at her station and reported "At least twenty ships sir, but the radiation clouds make a positive identification difficult"

Worf nodded and said "Lieutenant Patterson, hail the shipyard and order them to begin assembling as many _Defiant class_ starships as possible", Worf knew that larger starships at this limited facility would take to long to build so they would have to do

The shipyard acknowledged the message and their advanced building machines and worker bee shuttles went to work putting the space frames of the small ships together. Till they were ready they would have to make do with what they had.

Worf ordered that the Venture class scouts which due their weak shields, weapons and hulls were little use against the Son'a warships go to hide in the blue cerulean nebulas near the base, so they would be safe and use their powerful sensors to act as an early warning system.

Soon three Son'a destroyers descended upon the station and the combined fire of the Federation units mowed them down. Then the shipyard launched its _Defiant class_ starships and began constructing more. Soon they had a full squadron of _Defiants_ led by _Avenger_.

"All Defiant class ships, when dealing with larger cruisers split up and complete strafing runs from the sides of the vessel rather than face them head on" Worf commanded to the ships captains with a fleet wide communication. That way they could avoid the forward facing weapons of the Son'a ships and make best use of the _Defiant's_ manoeuvrability

That tactic proved useful as the Son'a ships descended in waves of three, but were unable to score effective strikes against the Federation defenders.

After the fifth wave there were only six ships left in the Son'a taskforce and they decided on an all out attack, hoping to overwhelm the Starfleet vessels. But it was a disaster for the Son'a.

As the ships screamed in the long range pulse phaser cannons of the Starbase opened up and destroyed one of the destroyers in the first move, and after the other Starfleet units opened fire and destroyed the ones left.

After the last cruiser erupted into flames Worf said to Lieutentant Patterson

"Open a channel to Admiral Hartford"

The Lieutenant responded "On screen sir"

The main viewing screen came to life, filled with the Admiral's face

"Worf we need you to return to the Klingon Homeworld and rally the support of the empire against a possible Borg Invasion immediately" the Admiral said quickly as time was of the essence

"Understood Sir, I will ensure that the empire is ready to support the Federation against the Borg" Worf and the communication was promptly cut by the Admiral

"Helm, contact the Starbase and inform them of our new orders. Then set a course for Kronos"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Star Trek_

**Chapter 3 - Vendetta**

The _USS Avenger_ came out of warp facing the Ikolis Expanse. This violent area of space that was filled with highly dangerous nebulas, asteroids belts and other spatial anomalies was the fastest way to get to the Klingon Homeworld Kronos.

Worf was sitting in the Captain's chair making his log when the Science officer on duty, an Andorian male of elder years called for attention

"Ambassador Worf; a group of Klingon vessels are approaching at high speed on an intercept course"

"Hail them" Worf ordered, he wanted too know what the purpose of these vessels was in Federation space

The Klingon vessels dropped out of warp and closed in on the Federation ship. A formation of one _Negh'var_ class and two _Bird of Prey_.

"Their responding" the Science Officer said

Then the view screen changed from a view of the swirling nebulas and asteroids of the Ikolis Expanse to that of a very familiar Klingon

At least to Worf

"Toral" Worf growled

"Worf" Toral snarled in turn

"Toral I must get to the Homeworld, the Borg have begun an invasion of the Alpha Quadrant, we must unite to defend the Alpha Quadrant" Worf said, knowing that they hadn't the time to fight in petty skirmishes.

"I care not for the problems of the Federation, now that I pocess the sword of Kahless, the Klingon throne is mine" Toral said, to caught up in his own greed and ambition to see the big picture

"Impossible" Worf said realising the level to which Toral was willing to go "Only I know where the true sword's location"

"I know which is why you will never leave this sector alive" Toral said with a sneer and the view screen changed back into a view of the Ikolis Expanse

"He cut the communication sir" the Science Officer said and Worf was left facing a very bad situation

"The Avenger is no match for a Negh'Var class battleship, helm set course into the expanse hopefully we can evade the Klingons long enough to pass through" Worf said calmly

"Ai sir" the young female Vulcan at the helm station answered and Avenger begun to move into the dangerous area of space, with three very dangerous Klingon ships in hot pursuit

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The _Avenger_ was bucketed by gas and electrical discharges as she flew at high speed through the Expanse. Narrowly dodging several torpedoes and disruptor blasts from the pursuing Klingon ships the Federation ship dived into a Cerulean nebula where they were safe from the enemy's fire.

"Ambassador there is a wormhole nearby, we could use it to escape" the Science Officer said

"Set a course and take us through, deploy antimatter mines once we are clear of the nebula" he ordered the helm and tactical officers who both said "Ai sir"

So once the ship cleared the nebula, an aft compartment opened and several small barrel shaped mines were dropped, the Klingon ships, eager to catch the Federation ship flew along its flight path and into the mines; their shields still down from the nebula.

Two hit the _Bird of Prey_ on the left in the nose and right wing, beheading the light craft and sending it spiralling out of control, the other mines impacted on the _Negh'Var_ which lost its main disruptor banks and sensor array, blinding the large vessel.

On the bridge of the Klingon vessel Toral yelled "Break off pursuit and order the other _Bird of Prey_ to shadow the _Avenger_; I will not be beaten by Worf!" and the crew quickly went about their orders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Avenger meanwhile had made it to the wormhole and passed through it. Their sensors telling them what damaged they had inflicted before they passed through.

Lining up on the wormhole with their forward weapons they patiently waited for the second _Bird of Prey_ to come through. Once it did the pulse phasers and quantum torpedoes ripped into the Klingon ship, reducing it to scrap.

Once done _Avenger_ proceeded to the next wormhole, dodging the rapidly moving asteroids and black holes, weaving between nebulas approached an area of that was so full of electric metreon nebulas that they couldn't pass through.

But the Science Officer found two things on his long range sensors

"Ambassador, on long range sensors I found a derelict Romulan _Strike_ Class destroyer hidden within a cloud of metaphasic nebula and at the centre of the metron radiation nebulas there is a derelict station of Dominion design, it appears that the station's reactor is leaking the gases which are forming the nebula."

Worf put thought into his next actions "Dispatch shuttle _Mirdian_ to board the Strike and take control, tactical prepare to destroy the space station"

"Ai sir" the bridge chorused

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shuttle sneaked its way through the area to get to the derelict Romulan ship and once in range transported aboard. Fortunately the vessel didn't seem that badly damaged and the green nebula had regenerated many of the systems.

Christened _Mary Celeste_ by the boarding party the ship quickly rendezvoused with _Avenger_ and prepared to deal with the station.

By taking the _Avenger_ to the very brink of the nebulas they could destroy the station. Torpedoes were unshielded so they would be destroyed by the electrical discharges and density of the nebula, so they used pulse phasers.

The orange bolts ripped into the station, opening huge gashes in the hull. And after a couple of barrages the core of the station was damaged and the Dominion structure erupted in a huge fire ball of super heated plasma and gases.

Within a few minutes deprived of its source the radiation dissipated and the clouds dispersed.

The two ships continued on. Before they reached the next wormhole they discovered a _Ferengi Marauder_ drifting in space, some brought under their control they continued on through the next wormhole.

At the edge of a yellow nebula they discovered yet another derelict ship, this time a _Son'a destroyer_ that had lost engines and drifted into the nebula were the high radiation level had killed the crew.

Using the _Ferengi Marauder's_ long range tractor beam they pulled it out and brought it under their control. And the four ships carried on.

The four ships continued on course till they reached a metaphasic nebula that had formed into a ring around a planet. It had once been the site of a Federation Starbase that had been destroyed in the final days of the Dominion War.

But the communications officer a human male called attention to something he had detected

"Ambassador there appears to be a signal coming from the planet G8-456 near the location of the old Starbase; it is a Federation distress signal"

"We cannot ignore a call for help. Set a course"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived to discover that the base had not been destroyed as they had thought. Many of the crew from the Starbase had been evacuated down to the planet when the Dominion attacked as the stations were hit by Polaron torpedoes which disabled the life support systems. And although the Dominion ships had received a recall signal to join the defence of Cardassia Prime and left. The problem with Life support continued and out of desperation the crew evacuated to the surface of the planet hoping to return in space suits to correct it.

But the suits they brought with the shuttles were destroyed in an earthquake when a rock slide crushed them.

Without being able to get back to the station they set up a beacon with what remaining technology they had; hoping that the Federation would send someone to investigate the outpost.

The crew of _Avenger_ boarded the station and restarted the systems after reloading the life support software. The older program had been corrupted and the station's crew were brought back.

At the station in dry dock there was an Excelsior class starship, still being repaired when the attack came. Also there were eight _Defiant_ _class_ starship construction modules, which were sections of the ship already assembled and just needed to be joined together.

So very quickly they were put together and repairs to the _USS MacKinnon_ the _Excelsior class_ ship finished. The alien vessels that they had captured were also given full crews.

With a small little fleet now under his command and a base to operate out of, Worf proceeded on.

After a short fire fight between his forces and two wings of Klingon _Bird of Preys_ Worf then savaged a _Vor'cha class_ cruiser with a powerful graviton cannon and a Bird of Prey that was suspended near the second to last wormhole.

But after they sent the _Strike_ through under cloak to scout the final area they discovered Toral was blockading it with several _Birds of Prey_ and his flagship the _Negh'Var_.

So Worf thought of a plan of action. The _USS MacKinnon_, _Vor'cha_ and two _Defiant_ class ships would attack the _Negh'Var_ while the other ships would engage the _Birds of Prey_.

The small fleet attacked Toral's forces and it went perfectly. Worf's ships outnumbered Toral's by two to one and the _Birds of Prey_ were quickly destroyed.

The _Negh'Var_ was a very powerful warship, but against the combined power of the four Federation ships it fell quickly.

A voice message was sent from the _Negh'Var_ as it went to warp "I will have my revenge Worf"

With the system now cleared Worf sent a message to the Admiral

The stern face of the Admiral appeared on the view screen

"Admiral Toral claims to have found the Sword of Kahless, if he uses it to usurp the Klingon throne and succeeds the empire will be thrown into chaos, they will be unable to assist the Federation against the Borg" Worf reported

"Starfleet cannot interfere with internal Klingon politics but we need their support" the Admiral said with a sigh sounding both tired and frustrated "You are closest to the situation Worf, how do we proceed?"

"Admiral, I believe that Toral's sword is a fake. I know where the true sword lies, if I find it and deliver it to Chancellor Martok it will prove Toral a fraud" Worf said

"Very well then, I' am giving you a field commission of Captain, the _Avenger_ is yours to command until further notice" the Admiral decided

"Ai Admiral" Worf acknowledged and the _Avenger_ proceeded through the wormhole to retrieve the Sword of Kahless.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Star Trek_

**Chapter 4 – Dark Omens**

The USS Enterprise E was cruising through space towards the station the Premonition had told them would be attacked by the Borg. Captain Picard was making an entry in his log

"_Captain's log stardate 3456.7; we are proceeding to Starbase 312 in heed of the Premonition's warning. All attempts to hail the Starbase have failed. I fear that the Premonition's warning may correct about a Borg attack may be coming true"_

Captain Picard finished his log looked to Mr Data "Mr Data status?"

"We have arrived at _Starbase 312_ Captain" Mr Data responded

"On screen" Picard ordered and saw something that made his heart sink

A graveyard of derelict ships all listing and with plasma leaking from the nacelles, bits of destroyed ships swirling around them.

"Sir there appears to a signal from the Starbase" Data said

"On screen" Captain Picard said relieved that something had survived and the image of the derelicts on the screen was replaced with an image of a standard Federation Starbase and a voice of a rather stressed sounding woman sounded

"Enterprise thank god! We've just been attacked by the Borg! They've assimilated the crews of all the ships in the area; they'll be back for the derelicts soon"

"Base commander this is Captain Picard on the _Enterprise_, are you and colony intact?" Picard asked

"Yes Captain" she answered

"I want you to prepare as many crews as you can. We will recover any operational ships available and you recrew them"

"Understood Captain" the base answered and closed the communication line

Picard turned to his first officer William Riker "Number one begin preparing away teams"

"Aye sir" Riker answered and went to work

"Mr Data sent course for the nearest derelicts" Picard told his second officer

"Aye sir" Data replied

* * *

An hour later they had about 19 ships operational. Volunteers from the both the Starbase and nearby New Denmark Colony crewed the starships and two new Starbases had been put together from pre-existing sections stored at the colonies and the local shipyard was buzzing with engineers putting ships into working order and preparing construction modules to assemble new ones.

_Enterprise_ headed the fleet and prepared them to fight the Borg. TR-116 Bullet rifles were distributed throughout the fleet and stations in case of boarding actions from either side.

Then a report came in from one of the Starbases they'd built as guard stations. Their long range sensors had detected Transwarp signatures approaching and Picard ordered half the fleet to intercept the ships when they reached the guard station while the rest stayed back to defend the base.

A collection of _Akira_, _Excelsior_, _Nebula_ and _Defiant_ class starships took formation around the _Enterprise_ moving at high impulse. As they neared the station a small group of Borg spheres and interceptors approached from the other direction leaving the fleets on a collision course.

The Federation hit first, unleashing a barrage of Quantum torpedoes and phasers with Pulse Phasers from the Starbase joining in. They ripped into the Borg ships and the interceptors were quickly overwhelmed exploding into dust which buffered the spheres. Since the conflicts of the past ten years or so the Federation had increased the power of their weapons and the Borg were not prepared for the ferocity of the Federation's attack. The weakened shields of the spheres were no match for the guns of the Federation and soon joined the interceptors as dust.

Then a short time later the second wave of Borg came, this time composed of Borg Assimilators. The heavier shields gave them some protection and photonic missiles rammed into the Federation's shields. And although one Akira was severely damaged losing a nacelle and hull breaches on many decks the fleet soon dealt with them too.

Picard now had the two fleet groups swap places so the damaged ships could be repaired and defence be maintained. Once the fleets were in place the long range sensors picked up warp signatures.

"Sir the warp signatures are Federation" the science officer, a female Vulcan reported and the crew were relieved

But Picard was suspicious "Starfleet could not have responded to our reports yet, go to red alert" his voice stern and crew quickly went to work

On the viewer they saw two _Defiant class_, 2 _Akira class_ and 1 _Nebula class_ ships approach, but they could see irregular shapes sitting out of them

Picard to his sadness knew what they were "Those are Borg Power Nodes. They must have assimilated those ships. Alert all ships" and the crew went work immediately

The two _Defiants_ arrived first and were greeted in the same way the other Borg ships were greeted, quickly tearing the little warships apart. Then the Akiras appeared next and were disabled by the rapid fire so Picard ordered boarding parties to take control of the ships.

Because the Starfleet officers were using bullet weapons the drones couldn't adapt to them and soon the ships were back in Federation hands and returned to the shipyard for repair. The Nebula was also taken back just after that.

With the base secure Picard ordered Fleet assigned into fleet groups under the most experienced captains.

Fleet group 1 was commanded by Captain Erika Benteen aboard the _Nebula class USS Lakota-B_; comprised of 2_ Nebulas_, 3_ Akira_, 4 _Defiant_, and 1 _Excelsior class_.

The second fleet group was commanded by Captain Arthur Rostrum aboard the _USS Phoenix, a Nebula class_; made up of 2 _Nebulas_, 4 _Akiras_, 3 _Defiants_, and 1 _Steamrunner_ _class_.

The rest of the combat ships were assigned to base while new ones were assembled and crews trained.

Picard told both his group captains "The Borg must have created a base in this sector we must find and destroy it" the two agreed.

So to that end 3 _Venture class scouts_ were dispatched to find the base using their powerful sensors. Picard also restarted the local mining station to provide a source of Dilithium.

The _Ventures_ soon found the Borg base and withdrew to relay the information. Captain Benteen was selected to carry out the first attack.

* * *

Erika Benteen was nervous although she had managed to rise to command again after the fiasco with Admiral Leyton due to her service during the Dominion War she was still nervous of leading a fleet of ships against the Federation's worst enemy, the Borg.

The _Lakota-B_ approached the Borg base leading her squadron from the front. On the bridge _Lakota-B_ Captain Benteen listened to her science officer report

"Sensors report 6 energy cannons and 3 photon missile launchers around the base. There appear to six assimilators, 4 spheres and 5 Interceptors present around the shipyard with an assembler near the turrets" the Bolian man reported

"On Screen" Benteen ordered and the screen showed the formidable barriers of defence

The tension on the bridge could be cut with a knife but like the Starfleet officers they were they did their jobs.

The group of starships descended on the defence line, the torpedo launchers opened up first striking the Starfleet ships hard. But the Federation ships hit back with their own weapons and managed to destroy two of the energy cannons but the USS Oberth, one of the Defiant class loss control of its engines and ploughed right into one of torpedo launchers, destroying not only themselves and the turret but the debris smashed into another energy cannon and shredded it.

Benteen gasped her chair as her ship shook again after another torpedo hit and made her decision

"Order all ships pull back. We need to get out of here"

Her XO nodded and relayed the order and all the ships started to pull back. When they were clear they stopped in a Cerulean Nebula to effect repairs before making a run to the Federation base. Then her sensors alerted her to a Borg Vessel passing by the nebula.

She immediately ordered the crew to battle stations so when they left the nebula they were ready but then she asked

"Can you identify the type of ship?" she asked her science officer

He checked his instruments and found the vessel in his database "It is an assembler Captain"

Benteen could barely contain the smile that threatened to break out on her face "Any escorts?"

"None"

"All ships to intercept, once its shields are down send over boarding parties and capture that ship" Benteen ordered

So the Federation ships like a squadron of attacking bird of prey descended on the lone Borg vessel and hammered its shields, once the shields were down the teams began to board. Cutting the drones down they quickly seized the vessel and the fleet began to return to base.

* * *

Their return was greeted with much fanfare when they returned with their prize, a fully equipped Borg Construction Vessel with technical schematics on all Borg Stations and Ships. The head of the newly constructed Science Centre was also ecstatic with the find and Benteen's fleet was given a unit citation and a commendation on all their files.

The Scientist in charge of the Science Centre was most interested in a piece of technology called the Auto Assimilator.

"You see the beam carries a nanoprobe virus that begins to assimilate the crew of a ship or station it encounters" The Head Scientist Oswald Robins explained to Captain Picard

"Is there a way to block it?" Picard asked

"No, it continuously shifts its frequency" Oswald said

Picard was worried, such a weapon could be a major threat but Oswald broke through his thoughts

"But if we alter the virus to reverse the process…"

"Wait are you saying we could return them to normal?" Picard asked

"Yes but we would need to construct some Assimilator ships to deploy it until we can design a starship capable of using it. But with their advanced nano-construction technology that won't take long. The technological advances we could make off of this are unbelievable" Oswald said excitedly

"Make it so" Picard ordered

* * *

So using the re-crewed Assembler a Federation Controlled Borg Base was assembled where the Scientists could get to work on technology and a fleet of Starfleet Assimilators was prepared. These engaged the Borg ships and stations using the Anti-Assimilator.

Thousands of people were freed from the Borg including many Starfleet officers and some from species they'd never heard of.

With the Borg neutralised and a full set of Borg technology to study Picard felt that his work was done in this sector.

He turned to Data

"Mr Data open a Channel to the Premonition"

"Yes sir" Data replied and the face of Captain Demming appeared on the screen

"Captain Demming we were able to defeat the Borg assault on Starbase 312." Picard told the younger captain

"Thank you Captain, you may have just given the Federation the chance it needs to survive. I hope it will be enough." Demming said with relieve on his face

"It will have to be." Picard said with a frown

The transmission from Premonition cut off but then a new transmission took its place this time it was Admiral Hawthorne

"Captain, all Federation vessels are now aware of the Borg's invasion. I'm ordering the _Enterprise_ to take _Premonition_ to the _Manheim research facility_ for investigation and repairs once that is complete return to Earth to prepare defences"

With that the Enterprise left to meet with _Premonition_ to take her for repairs


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Star Trek_

**Epilogue **

The Federation did repel the Borg Invasion as did their ally the Klingons who also captured Borg technology to study.

Unfortunately the Romulans did not fare so well, the Borg struck their capital and killed most of their government leaving the empire paralyzed and was reduced to ruins, some colonies managed to join the Federation and some were conquered by the Klingons but much of the Empire was wiped out.

Absorbing Romulan and Borg technology into their arsenal the Federation and Klingons put together a taskforce which drove the Borg out of the Alpha Quadrant. Then using Transwarp technology copied from the Borg advanced into the Delta Quadrant to rid the galaxy of the Borg forever.

Using technology from themselves and those they acquired after two years of bloody fighting many drones were freed and the Collective collapsed.

USS Voyager was also brought home

* * *

_The epilogue is short and the story finishes here because I have lost interest in this story and it is proving a pain to write. There have only been 2 reviews and frankly I've had enough of this story. _

_Thank to those who have reviewed _


End file.
